ON HOLD Double Trouble: The 22nd Annual Hunger Games
by XxNoGoodDeedxX
Summary: [On hold, sorry. I'm just bit busy at the moment...] You know the saying "Two Heads Are Better Than One"... Well, what if there are TWO Head Gamemakers? That saying takes on a whole new meaning of terror for the tributes this year. the 22nd Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor...
1. Character Sheet

**Hello everyone, I've always loved reading SYOT's so I decided to make one of my own! You can submit up to two tributes per person, and only one per district. ((Meaning you can't have both the boy and girl for one district, unless you have a good storyline in mind for that.**))

**If you would like to enter a tribute, please fill out this form as in-depth as you can:**

Name:

Age: (12-18)

District:

Gender:

Hair Color/Length/Texture:

Skin Tone:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Family:

Outfit Worn To The Reaping:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction to Reaping and/or Reason for Volunteering:

Skills/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationship with Mentor, Escort and District Partner:

Any History You Feel Is Important:

**In the Capitol**

How Do They React To Their Stylists:

Chariot Outfit:

How Do They Behave On The Chariot: (do they smile and wave? stare straight ahead? ect.)

Training Strategy: (do they want their fellow tributes to see all of their talents now or do they hide it?)

What Do They Show The Gamemakers:

Training Score:

Interview Outfit/Hair/Makeup:

Interview Angle:

Quote From Interview:

**In the Arena**

First Action Taken as Soon as the Game Begins: (run for cornucopia, try to get away/hide, find water, ect.)

Preferred Weapon:

Open to Alliances:

Arena Strategy:

Why Do You Believe Your Tribute Should Win?: (make it good, and PLEEEAASE do not beg here. If you put something along the lines of "please please pleeaase" you're dying in the bloodbath. sorry.

**If They Win**

Victory Outfit:

Reaction to the Game Highlights:

Have They Been Changed: (personality? are they the same person they were going into the Hunger Games?)

May I Change Small Details of Your Character To Fit The Story:

**And That's All :) I will not accept submissions in the comments, please PM your character sheet to me. **

**When it gets down to the final five tributes I will put up a poll in which readers may vote for who they want the winner to be, the results of the poll will be kept a secret. You will just have to read on until the end to see who wins :)**

* * *

****This was it. Their big moment. Karina and Marina Carthage, twins, 30 years of age, have finally achieved their life long goal. They were now officially Head Gamemakers. Never before in the history of Panem has there been two Head Gamemakers at the same time, but you know what they say: _Two Heads Are Better Than One. _And when those two heads happen to belong to Karina and Marina... they were deadly.

This was their chance to show all of Panem what the Carthage Twins were capable of. This would be the best Hunger Games _ever._

**"What have you got there?" **Karina asked, walking up behind her sister.

Marina was sitting at her desk, working on the map for this year's arena. She turned in her seat to smile at Karina, a sly glint in her eye. **"The final design of our arena." **She proudly held the blueprint out for her twin to look over.

a wide grin split across Karina's face as she scanned the paper. **"Oh yes. My darling sister, you have outdone yourself." **

These tributes wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Filled Slots

**TRIBUTES LIST**

**District One**

**_Male~_** Jade Serrice

**_Female~ _**Alessandra "Ali" Jordan

* * *

**District Two**

**_Male~ _**Axel Mayson

_**Female~ **_Rina Hale

* * *

**District Three**

**_Male~ _**Castus Gray

**_Female~ _**Sandra/Magnus Carter

* * *

**District Four**

_**Male~**_ Kraken Lysander

_**Female~ **_Coralie Dandre

* * *

**District Five**

_**Male~ **_Nikko Katrii

_**Female~ **_Alisondra "Alice" Cheshire

* * *

**District Six**

_**Male~ **_Tam Borban

**_Female~ _**Loryn Minerva

* * *

**District Seven**

**_Male~_**Elrik Jamyson_  
_

**_Female~ _**Scarlett Lytle

* * *

**District Eight**

**_Male~_**Cecil Coth_  
_

**_Female~ _**Jennifer Clarkstine

* * *

**District Nine**

_**Male~ **_Aiden Willets

_**Female~ **_Ella Grain

* * *

**District Ten**

_**Male~ **_Adier Vant

_**Female~ **_Katie Suller

* * *

**District Eleven**

**_Male~ _**Solace Jayr

**_Female~_ **Selena Farod

* * *

**District Twelve**

_**Male~** _Keith Cole

_**Female~** _Kit Cole

* * *

**All Slots Filled! Oh, Happy Day! Thank you to everyone who submitted a character! :)**

* * *

**"Helloooo Panem!"** A much younger Caesar shouted and waved to the cheering crowd, he had a bright smile plastered to his face overly made-up face. **"Welcome one and all to the 22nd Annual Hunger Games! I'll be your commentator and interviewer for the weeks to come, and might I just say I am honored to have this privilege! I hope we all will become great friends in the years that follow!" **

He took a seat, looking very at ease under the stage lights. **"Now, we all know the highly awaited Reaping Day is tomorrow," **He paused to let the audience cheer, still smiling enthusiastically. **"Yes, yes, exciting isn't it? Well, to help boost the excitement even more, we have two very special guests!" **With a sweeping motion, Caesar pointed over to the side of the stage, the spotlight followed. **"May I introduce to you... Karina and Marina Carthage! Our lovely Head Gamemakers!"**

The twins waved happily to the crowd, basking in the applause. How long have they been dreaming of this moment? Too long! They both wore long sweeping dresses with matching wigs. Karina's dress and wig were a light mossy green, the wig hung in curly waves to her mid-back. Marina's dress and wig were sky blue, her wig was much shorter than her sisters, but with large poofy curls. The two women took a seat across from Caesar.

When the cheers of the crowd died down, Caesar turned to look at the Gamemakers, **"So, enlighten us, what do you have planned to make this year's Games spectacular?" **

Karina beamed at Caesar before addressing the crowd Capitol citizens, **"Well, we don't want to give too much away..." **She glanced over at her sister.

**"We can tell you this is something no Hunger Games has ever done before." **Marina finished, smiling to the crowd.

**"Ooh, I have chills!" **Caesar announced and held out his arm, **"Look at this... I have chills!" **He laughed brightly then turned to the audience again. **"Who's excited for these Games!" **He shouted.

The crowd burst out into ecstatic screaming and clapping. The Carthage sisters reveled in the excitement of their audience. Yes. This is why they wanted to be Head Gamemakers. The people were cheering... for them. It was all they could have ever hoped for.

These Games would be perfect if it was the last thing they did.


	3. The Reaping: DISTRICT ONE

**Finally the moment has arrived... LET THE 22nd ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

**~District One~**

**"It's time once again for everyone's favorite day..."** The bubbly escort of District One sang into the microphone. She wore a black and white checkered dress that flowed behind her, and her wig was white and styled intricately atop her head. Her make-up... well, it was startling to say the least. The woman looked as though a mime had been brutally attacked with glitter... and the glitter quite obviously won. A wide, black-lipped smile spread across her shimmery-glimmery face as she slowly made her way to the two big glass bowls.** "Ladies first, as always!"** She called in her sing-song voice. She reached a manicured hand into the bowl and, without fishing around, plucked the first name from the top of the pile. She unfolded the paper as slowly as could be, letting the tension in the crowd build. Her well trimmed eyebrows scrunched a bit as she spoke the intricate name of this years female tribute: **"Celestrium... Da... Dalarosina..." **

A small frightened little girl hesitantly stepped forward._ Oh no... this was only her first year of training for the Games! There was no was she_ could _survive this!_ However, Celestrium didn't make it four steps from her spot when a voice cried out **"I volunteer as Tribute!" **

Celestrium breathed a sigh of relief an backed up into her original spot. The escort clapped wildly and spoke into the microphone, **"Oh yay, a volunteer! District One always has so many volunteers. Come on up, Darling." **

The girl stepped out of the crowd and walked forward. Her face was rather void of emotion, though it was obvious her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. Her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall braid of copper. As she approached the stage, her green eyes stayed fixed ahead.

When she reached the stage, the escort took her hand and lead her to the center. **"Tell us your name and age, Sweetie." **the escort insisted.

**"Alessandra Jordan... I'm sixteen." **She spoke with a steady voice into the microphone. Ali let her eyes wander over the crowd until she caught sight of Jax, the leader of the Anti-Capital Organization she was a member of. Jax gave her a quick nod of approval, Alessandra had done her job, now all she had to do was take down the games from the inside. ...Should be a piece of cake.

**"And why did you volunteer?" **The escort prompted. While waiting for a response from the girl, she took a moment to examine her outfit. The escort knew she could never live in any of the districts, their clothing was _much _too plain for her liking. This tribute was only in a simple sundress with sandals!

**"I have a goal... That's all you need to know." **Ali said with confidence. She stepped back from the microphone, effectively ending the questioning.

**"Um... alright..." **The escort laughed uncomfortably before returning to her bright cheerful disposition. **"And now for the boys!" **She mused, prancing over to the round glass bowls again. She reached in, this time swishing the papers around a bit before grabbing one. **"Fiyero Talcum!" **She shouted into the microphone.

Whoever that was, he didn't even have a chance to get out of the line before a volunteer was making his way down the isle. **"I volunteer." **A well toned bow with short blonde hair and deep, dark eyes spoke calmly.

**"Yay! Two volunteers on a row! I feel so special that you all want to come up here and stand with me!" **The escort held her hand out to the boy.

The male volunteer nodded to the escort, but walked right past her onto the stage. The escort stood there for a moment, feeling foolish as she still had her hand out, before spinning back to the Tributes with her fake smile again. **"Mhm, right... So, what's your name?" **She asked the new tribute.

**"Jade Serrice" **He stated simply, with a confident smile.

Silence fell over the stage for a moment as the escort waited, expecting him to add something. When he didn't, the escort moved on. **"Okay, and why did you volunteer, Jade?"**

He opened his moth to respond when the escort cut him off with a gasp. **"Don't tell me! This lovely little tribute girl... Alessandra was it? She's your true love! And when you saw that she volunteered you knew you had no choice but to volunteer as well and protect her in the arena!" **She cried. **"Oh how sweeeet!" **

Jade and Alessandra were taken aback by this, they turned to look at each other. **"I'm sorry to tell you, Miss Escort, but I've never seen this girl before in my life." **Jade replied.

Alessandra nodded to show she had never met him either.

The escort seemed to visibly deflate. **"Well, that's depressing. Why did you volunteer then, Jade?" **

His eyes glinted with determination. **"To bring my family honor. To win this game, as my brother before me should have!" **A good portion of the audience clapped for him.

District One always loved a winner.


	4. The Reaping: DISTRICT TWO

**Merry Christmas Eve Everybody! ...unless you don't celebrate Christmas... then I'm sorry if I offended you and I hope you have a good night :)**

* * *

**"We're going to switch it up this year and call the male tribute first!" **The burly male escort announced in his booming voice. No microphone was needed, not in District Two. The escorts voice reverberated well off the thick stone pillars of the Town Hall.

The escort dug a fist into the large glass bowl. He didn't make a big deal about the name he picked, knowing full well there would be a volunteer. After all, this was District Two, a Career district. Sure, it was against the rules of the Game to let districts train in advance, but for some reason the President and Gamemakers always let it happen without punishment. It made for a better show, the escort suspected. **"Pillar Bronston." **He spoke.

****The boy called was about to step out, when a muscular boy walked forward and pushed the other boy back into his spot. **"My name is Axel Mayson, and I volunteer." **His white-toothed cocky smile stood out dramatically against his dark hair and skin.

The District Mentor beamed pridefully at Axel as he came onto the stage to stand next to the escort.

**"You said your name is Axel ****_Mayson?"_**The escort questioned, **"Would that make you a relation of Travon and Skylar Mayson?" **Travon and Skylar were both well known District Two victors, Travon was this year's Mentor.

Axel shrugged like it was no big deal, but he still had that cocky grin on his face. **"Eh, they're just my parents." **He crossed his arms, his biceps flexing against his stone-grey suit. **"I'm hoping to keep victory in the family."**

**"A noble goal, Mr. Mason."** The escort nodded, then he moved over to the female bowl. **"And now let's see who'll be joining you!" **He reached a hand into the bowl, again not really caring who came out because someone would volunteer. **"Rina Hale!" **He boomed.

The girl exited the crowd by the "Seventeen Year Old" sign. She was dressed in strange reaping attire: grey cargo pants with chains, black sneakers, and a red tube top with a treble-clef on it. Long black hair hung straight past her mid-waist. She walked slowly, waiting for someone to volunteer.

**"Any volunteers?" **The escort questioned. He waited a moment. Silence. **"No? ... Well then... Come on up here, Rina..."**

Rina walked past the Eighteen Year Old group. A blonde girl with a black-eye stood in the front of the cluster smiling cruelly at Rina, giving a small wave. That was the girl who was supposed to volunteer. The girl Rina beat in a fight last week. _Oops._

Furious over her horrible luck and the blonde girl's stupid idea of revenge, Rina walked up onto the stage.

**"So..." ** The escort tried to think of something to say. Normally he would ask why she volunteered... but she didn't. He said the first thing that came to his mind. **"Why are you dressed like that?" **He's a Capital citizen. What do you expect?

**"This is how Demons dress." **She answered simply. Of course, the Demons were her dance crew... but he didn't need to know that.

The escort blinked uncomfortably. **"Right... Okay then..." **He cleared his throat then put a bright smile back on his face as he turned toward the crowd. **"And there you have it! This years District Two Tributes!" **He exclaimed.

The audience burst into cheers.


	5. The Reaping: DISTRICT THREE

**Well, Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a great day! :) I have from now until I go back to school to update as much as I possibly can, so I will be working quite a lot. I definitely want to have the reaping and goodbyes/train-rides done before Christmas break is over. So here's District Three!**

* * *

Sighing heavily, the escort dug her hand into the bowl holding the names of all of the eligible females in District Three. She _hated _being the District Three escort. Absolutely despised it. The escort wrinkled her nose as the fumes from the surrounding electronics factories assaulted her. Why couldn't she get a cleaner district? Like One for example? That district was always so clean and beautifully furnished, just like the Capital. When she signed up to be an escort _that _was the district she had in mind. But no. She had to be stuck _here. _

**"Our girl tribute this year is Sandra Carter!" **The escorts happy chirp hid her internal annoyance.

A frightened, wide-eyed little boy- yes, I said boy -walked forward. He was tiny, wearing a worn out grey shirt that was many sizes too big, the same went for his pants.

A few laughs echoed throughout the otherwise silent crowd.

**"Come on up here, dear. We don't have all day." **The escort sighed in exasperation.

**"I can't be the female tribute!" **The boy murmured, his dark eyes wide. His voice was high enough to be a girls, he was only 13 years old but small enough to pass as someone younger.

**"Your name is Sandra Carter, right?" **The escort questioned, arching a bright pink eyebrow. She did _not _have time for this.

**"Well, yes, but... I-I'm a guy!" **He...She...He... insisted.

The escort rolled her eyes and pulled the boy... girl... boy... person-child up the last few steps and onto the stage. It wasn't very hard, Sandra weighed almost nothing. **"Oh honestly, just because you're flat-chested it does ****_not _mean your a man! You've been reaped little girl, so shut up and get over it, Sandra!"**

**"I prefer _Magnus_." **The child mumbled, crossing his/her arms in defeat. She/he preferred to be a _he_. Although, technically speaking, Magnus was born female, as Sandra, he never identified himself as a female. He was _Magnus!_ And now, due to his unfortunate luck, Magnus the _male _had become the female tribute in the stupid Hunger Games!

**"Alright then... Magnus..." **The escort muttered, **"Strange nickname for someone named Sandra..." **With her eight-inch heels clicking, she pranced over to the male tribute bowl. **"Let's see who'll be joining you then, Maggie." **She chirped, her happy facade back up.

_**"Magnus!"**_The little boy growled. It would have looked menacing had he not been so dang small and cute!

**"This year's District Three boy tribute is..." **She pulled the paper from the bowl. **"Castus Gray!" **

A fourteen year old boy, a little on the heavy side, with curly blonde hair and pudgy cheeks made his way up to the stage.

**"No! Not my baby! My little boy!" **A woman, presumably his mother, screeched from the crowd.

Castus got up on the stage, though he was visibly shaking.

**"Are you alright, dear? You look a little... green..." **The escort questioned, backing up a bit as she spoke.

Castus just looked up at her with his fearful stormy eyes... and then emptied the contents of his stomach all over the stage and the escorts pretty purple dress.

Magnus jumped back, narrowly avoiding being hit.

_**"MY BEAUTIFUL DRESS!" **_She escort shrieked, louder even than Castus's mother had. She stormed off the stage, leaving Castus there crying and only Magnus to help him off the stage.

Magnus lead the messy sobbing boy away from the crowd, careful not to touch him.

The escort was in tears herself, huffing indignantly as Peacekeepers worked to clean her up. **"District Three has zero chance of victory! Zero!" **She exclaimed loud enough for both Magnus and Castus to hear.

**"Gee, thanks." **Magnus mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, so just in case anyone is confused: Magnus is really a girl, she just doesn't want to be. So, she changed her name from Sandra to Magnus and now refers to herself as male. **

**I totally love all of the unique tributes I got for these Games! It's so great! :)**

**Thanks again to everyone who submitted a tribute! **


End file.
